


The Pregnancy Pact

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: When Santana finds out she’s pregnant the others Tina Rachel Quinn and Brittany all agree to get pregnant and travel the yellow brick of motherhood together but will it be all sunshine and rainbows let’s seeCast listHeather Morris as Brittany S. PierceNaya Rivera as Santana LopezDianna Agron as Quinn FabrayLea Michelle as Rachel BerryJenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-ChangKi Hong Lee as Robert (Bob) ChangDavid Tennant as Mr BennettMark Salling as Noah PuckermanHarry Shum Jr. as Mike ChangJonathan Groff as Jessie St JamesChord Overstreet as Sam EvansKevin McHale as Artie AbramsErinn Veronica Westbrook as BreeJes Macallan as Coach Ava SharpeMax Adler as David KarofskyCURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 15





	1. The Pregnancy Pact

Quinn’s PoV

I look at the test if it has two lines. It's positive one line negative I’m pregnant the two minutes seem to stretch for eternity then I look at all three tests all three have two lines. I can’t be pregnant. “Shit. I’m gonna be a mom.” I say to myself before a tear slides down my cheek. I call the girls for a sleepover.

“Hey Q you all right?” Santana asks

“No.” I say

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asks

“I’m pregnant.” I say

“You’re kidding.” Tina says staring at me in disbelief

“I’m not. I did it with Puck a few weeks ago and I was late so I took a test earlier and lo and behold I’m pregnant.” I say

“Wait so you’re having a baby?” Brittany asks

“Yeah and I don't know what I’m gonna do.” I say

“Well first you have to tell Puck he’s gonna be a dad. He has a right to know.” Tina says

“No.” I say bluntly

“I want a baby.” Brittany says and we all turn to look at her

“What?” Brittany says

“You want a baby?” Santana asks

“Yeah they’re so cute and little and squishy.” Brittany says

“I want a baby.” Tina says

“Me too. Britt’s right, they're so cute and little and squishy.” Rachel says

“Yeah me too.” Santana says

“Wait I have an idea.” Brittany says we all look at her again as this is rare. “What if we all got pregnant to support Quinn because then all the babies would have close birthdays and they’d be good friends.” She says

“That’s not a bad idea.” Tina says

“But I seriously doubt our boyfriends will go for that.” Rachel says

“Well I don’t like lying to them but we could stop the birth control, tell them we’re on it, they don’t use a condom, bam check it out we’re pregnant.” Santana says

“The Pregnancy Pact.” Tina says smiling

“I like it.” Santana says

So we’re having babies?” Brittany asks

“Yup, we’re having babies.” Rachel confirms

The next day at school

“Hey Q.” Brittany says

“Hey.” I say

“So Santana took my pills that my mom said I had to take and I’m going to Artie’s tonight.” Brittany says

“Great and don’t put a condom in him.” I say

“Okay.” Brittany says

“See you in Glee.” I say walking away

“Okay.” Brittany says

So I walk to Spanish class and sat next to Tina she’s a freshman but she’s so smart she’s in the sophomore class I take out my phone and start secretly texting her

~text~

Q- hey

T- hey

Q- have a plan yet?

T- his parents are out of town tonight so I’m going to his tonight

Q- great do if this works out you and Britt will be due at the same time

T- so who’s with who?

Q- San-Sam, Britt-Artie, Rach-Jessie then you and Mike

T- have you talked to Rach or San yet?

Q- no but we have Glee next so we could talk to them then

T- sounds like a plan so how are we supposed to talk while the boys are there

Q- we have a boy vs girls competition this week

T- I could kiss Mr Shue but what about Mercedes?

Q- she’s out with strep throat

T- okay then we’ll talk in glee without anyone asking questions

Q- yea we’ll talk in glee

T- yea

~end text~

Next class

Santana’s PoV

“Okay class this week we are doing boys vs girls.” Mr Shue says and the entire group woops. “Haha, okay you have all week but the girls you do a boys song and boys you do a girls song.” He says

“Why the switch?” Mike asks

“Well you are fantastic at all songs but I want to see what you can do by yourselves.” Mr Shue says

“So you want to see how we do singing a song of the opposite sex instead of all of us doing a song together.” Tina says

“Exactly I want you all to discuss your song and who it’s by.” Mr Shue says

“Does it have to be a mash up?” Artie asks

“No.” Mr Shue answers as everyone begins discussing

“What about Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance?” Brittany suggests

“I love that song.” Tina says

“Me too.” I say

“Are we doing a mashup or not because I wanna just do this song?” Rachel asks

“Nah.” Tina says

“Great. Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance.” I say

“Mr Shue we got it.” Quinn says

“Okay what is it?” Mr Shue asks

“Desolation Row.” Brittany says

“By My Chemical Romance.” I say

“Damn it.” Jessie curses

“What?” Rachel asks

“We were saving that for Punk Week.” Sam says

“Sorry, too slow.” I say

“Boy what are you singing?” Mr Shue asks

“Keep Holding On.” Artie says

“By Avril Lavigne.” Sam says

“Awwww.” We coo

“Great song choices guys for the rest of practice you can work on your arrangements.” Mr Shue says

“Boy!” We all yell

“Yes?” They answer

“Okay girls I’ll go with the boys to keep them under control.” Mr Shue says

“Hey.” The guys day as we laugh loudly at them

“Okay have fun.” I say

“Behave.” Mr Shue says

“Okay.” Quinn says as the guys leave

“Couple of weeks my parents and Tommy will be out of town so a sleepover at my house.” Tina says

“Good cause I’m going to Sam’s tonight.” I say

“Yeah same with Jessie.” Rachel says

“Yes if it all works out all of you could be due at the same time.” Quinn says

“Yeah.” Tina and Brittany day

“Okay so let’s get started before one of the guys walks in.” Quinn says

“Yeah.” Tina says

“Let’s get started…” Quinn starts before clapping a hand over her mouth and running out of the room

“Um, where’s Quinn?” Mike asks

“Bathroom.” I say

“Well, Mr Shue wants you all in the auditorium.” Mike says

“Why?” Tina asks

“To check out our performance.” Mike says

“But you all just started.” Brittany says

“Like ten minutes ago.” Tina says

“Mike what are you doing here?” Quinn asks walking in the choir room door

“We’re going to watch the boys performance.” Brittany says

“But-“ Quinn says

“We’ll explain on the way.” Rachel says

(No ones PoV)

The girls explain in the walk to auditorium then the boys start to perform

[Puck]  
“You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand”

[Mike]  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

[All the boys]  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[Jessie]  
“So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear”

[Artie]  
“Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah”

[All the boys]  
“Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through”

[Sam]  
“Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny”

[Artie with Jessie]  
“Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah”

[All the boys]  
“La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da”

“Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through”

“Keep holding on  
Keep holding on”

“There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on”

[Sam]  
“'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through”

As the song ends the girls don’t have a dry eye think about where tonight is going to lead.


	2. Did It Work and Will They Stay?

Tina’s PoV 

A couple of weeks later

So the girls are coming over and we’re all talking pregnancy tests to see if we are in fact pregnant except Quinn causes she’s already pregnant but the rest of us are going to take a test

“Hey T.” Santana says

“Okay so I got us all tests and when we’ve done them and if we’re pregnant we can begin discussing the future.” I says

“Yay, but how does one take a pregnancy test?” Brittany asks

“You just pee on the stick.” Quinn says

“Okay I’ll go first.” Rachel says

“Then I’ll go.” Santana says

“Then me.” Brittany says

“Then I’ll go last.” I say we all agreed to wait until the final test time reaches zero before we see the results; three agonisingly minutes we sat there in a palpable silence.

“Positive.” Rachel says looking at her test

“Positive.” Santana says looking at her test

“Mine just has lines.” Brittany says looking at her test

“Positive.” I say looking at my test

“Guys mine just has two lines on it?” Brittany says looking at her test confused

“That means you’re pregnant Britt.” Quinn says

“Yay we’re all gonna be moms.” Brittany says doing a little happy jig

“Okay so I thought about this today and I have $300 to start over with.” Rachel says

“I’ve got $400.” Santana says

“$600.” I say reciting the number in my head

“$400.” Quinn says

“I don’t know how to count money but here’s what I’ve got.” Brittany says holding out a stack of hundred dollars bills

“Britt, are these all hundreds?” Santana ask looking at the stack

“Yeah.” Brittany says nodding

“How many are there?” I ask as Quinn counts the money

“18.” Quinn says finishing counting

“Britt, how’d you get all this money?” Santana asks

“Well since I was 8 I got $50 for my birthday and $100 for Christmas.” Brittany says

“But Britt that only banks you $1200.” I say

“So the question is where’d Britt get the other $600?” Quinn asks

“Oh, my gran died and left me $700 in her will.” Brittany says

“Britt you’re still missing a $100.” Santana says

“No, I gave Lord Tubbington that for some speeding tickets.” Brittany explains cheerily

“Okay so we have $3500 so we can get the things but first we should tell our parents and boyfriends to see what happens and if things go belly up then we can use the money to buy a house and get jobs and raise our children alone.” Rachel says

“So who did we tell first?” Quinn asks

“I say boyfriends because if they stay but our parents are pissed then at least they’ll support us.” Santana says

“But I don’t think Mike is going to be okay with being a dad because earlier today he said his cousin is pregnant and his family said that they won’t talk to her till she gives it up for adoption.” I say

“Well if he doesn’t then we’ll be here.” Quinn says

“Thanks girls.” I say

“So who’s first?” Rachel asks

“I will, I’ll call him have him come over and then I’ll tell and if he doesn’t approve y’all will be here with me and then we’ll make the rounds and do the same for everyone.” I say

“My dads are out of town for the week.” Rachel says

“My parents and my abuela are out of town for the week too.” Santana says

“My mom and dad have taken a trip. I'm staying with my aunt but I’ve got a key to my house in my bag.” Brittany says

“My moms off for the month on a business trip.” Quinn says

“Great so yall hide in my closet when he gets here.” I say

“Okay.” The girls say

I text Mike he said he would be there in ten minutes so I sit and wait then the doorbell rings. “Okay go hide in my closet.” I say

“Okay.” The girls say as they get in the closet and I walk down the stairs

“Hey babe.” I say opening the door

“Hey, um, what’s wrong? I thought you were having a sleepover with the girls.” Mike says

“I am but later, can we go upstairs?” I ask

“Sure.” Mike says as we walk upstairs

“So what did you want to talk about?” Mike asks

“I know how you upset you got earlier when you found out Kayla was pregnant.” I say

“Well yeah, she’s only sixteen and she got pregnant, so that’s why I wasn’t happy.” Mike says as I frown, stand up, walk into the bathroom and grab the test. “Hey where’d you go? And why are you frowning? Are you okay?” He asks as I hand him the stick he looks at the stick and gets a little mad. “T you told me you were on birth control!” He yells

“I was!” I yell back

“Then how did you get pregnant? That can’t happen if you’re on birth control.” Mike says

“I don’t know Mike I’m not a doctor!” I snap back

“TINA YOU CAN’T JUST BE PREGNANT!” Mike yells

“I KNOW IT TAKES TWO. SO STOP ACTING LIKE ITS ALL MY FAULT!” I yell back

“WELL IT KINDA IS!” Mike yells back

“WHAT? HOW?!” I ask my anger papable

“TINA YOU LIED AND SAID YOU WERE ON BIRTH CONTROL!” Mike yells his anger off the charts

“FOR THE LAST TIME MICHEAL I WAS ON BIRTH CONTROL I DONT KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED!” I snap loudly

“Well until you figure out how you got pregnant don’t talk to me.” Mike says

“Are you breaking up with me?” I ask crying

“Yes.” Mike says dejectedly

“FOR WHAT?! TELLING YOU THAT YOU’RE  
GOING TO BE A DAD?!” I ask my voice rising again 

“No FOR LYING TO ME AND THEN TELLING ME I’M GOING TO BE A DAD!” He says his voice also rising

“I DIDN’T LIE TO YOU!” I yell

“Bye Tina have a great with our baby.” Mike says before walking out I just stand there crying my eyes and then the others girls come out of the closet and comfort me

“Let’s go to Rachel’s.” I sniffle

“Okay.” Rachel says

Rachel’s PoV

At Rachel’s house

“He said he be here in ten minutes.” I say looking at my phone

“Okay I think Tina will be fine by then.” Santana says

“I’m sorry guys.” Tina says

“Why? You have a right to cry.” Brittany says

“You and Mike where the couple we all looked up to.” Quinn says

“Really?” Tina asks

“Yeah.” I say

“Yeah but who need him anymore if he doesn’t want to be there if he doesn’t want to be there for his baby then who needs him? He’s a dick who doesn’t you or the beautiful baby inside you.” Santana says enveloping Tina in a hug

“Thanks guys.” Tina sniffles as the doorbell rings

“Okay guys hide, Tina do you have my test?” I ask

“Yeah, right here.” Tina says handing me my test

“Thanks girls now go hide.” I say ushering them into my closet

Downstairs

“Hello.” I say opening the door

“Hey babe. You said you need to see me?” Jessie says

“Yeah, um, we talk upstairs?” I ask

“Sure.” Jessie smiles

Upstairs

“So have you ever wanted a baby?” I ask

“Yeah?” Rachel says inquisitively

“Well good because I’m pregnant.” I say beaming

“What?!” Jessie yells

“I’m pregnant.” I repeat still beaming

“You’re joking? Tell me you’re joking.” Jessie says

“No I thought you wanted a baby.” I say my smile faltering

No. Not right now. Not at sixteen.” Jessie says

“So I am but I’m taking it better than you.” I say

“I don’t know how to be a dad right now.” Jessie says

“What does that mean?” I ask

“It means I can’t do this right now.” Jessie says

“You’re leaving me?” I ask

“I’m sorry, Rach goodbye.” Jessie says

“Don’t call me that and get out!” I yell, throwing a glass on my nightstand at the door as it closes behind Jessie, then the girls emerge from my closet and wrap me in a hug. “Santana's turn.” I sniffle

Santana’s PoV

At Santana’s house

“He’ll be here in five.” I say looking at my phone

“Good lucks. Here’s your test.” Brittany says tossing it to me.

“Thanks.” I say catching it then the doorbell rings

Downstairs. “Hey.” I say opening the door

“Hey.” Sam says his blonde hair in several directions

“Can we talk upstairs?” I ask

“Sure.” Sam responds with a dopey look on his face

Upstairs

“I’m not gonna dance around the point I’m just gonna show you and if you don’t like it you can get up walk out and we won’t be dating anymore and you can have a great life and I’ll have a great life.” I say 

“San what are you talking about?” Sam asks as I toss him the test he catches it his left hand looks at it. “I will always love you but I can’t.” He says walking out

“I understand.” I sniffle tears welling up in my eyes “Britt.” I say as the girls emerge

“Let’s go.” Brittany says

Brittany’s PoV

“He’s on his way.” I say looking at my phone

“Okay Britt whatever he tells you we’re here for you.” Santana says

“So don’t worry about him breaking your heart cause we’re here.” Quinn says

“Always.” Rachel says

“Really?” I ask

“Until the end.” Santana says

“Now we should get in the closet.” Tina says as the doorbell rings

“Hey you okay? You said we need to talk.” Artie says as I open the door

“Yeah awesome. Can we talk in my room?” I ask

“Sure. It was nice of you to move your bedroom downstairs so I would be able to get to it.” Artie says

“Well if you hadn’t gotten hurt at football wouldn’t have had to.” I say

“Still nice.” Artie says

“Okay I’m gonna come out and say it.” I say

“Say what?” Artie asks

“I’m pregnant.” I say

“Britt one line means you’re not.” Artie says

“There’s two. Look.” I say handing him the test

“Britt you told me you were on birth control. You’re so stupid sometimes.” Artie says immediately cringes as soon as he said ‘stupid’

“You were the only person at school who never called me that. NOW GET OUT!” I yell

“Britt.” Artie says trying to reason with me

“GET OUT!” I yell pointing to the door

“FINE I NEVER WANTED A BABY WITH YOU ANYWAY AND I’D BEEN MEANING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU ANYWAY!” Artie yells

“GET THE FUCK OUT ARTHUR!” I yell he leaves and the girls emerge from the closet and envelope me in a hug

“Quinny.” I say

“Let’s get it over with.” Quinn sighs rolling her eyes

Quinn’s PoV

Quinn’s house

“He’s coming.” I say looking at Puck’s car on the driveway

“If this goes south we’ll leave, get a new house.” Santana says

“What?” I ask

“We’ll leave.” Rachel says catching Santana’s drift

“Where?” I ask

“New York.” The others say

“Really?” I ask

“Yeah we won’t tell our parents because I know they’ll just kick me out. So if he turns you down then we’ll leave.” Tina says

“Tonight.” I say

“We’ll pack tonight and leave tomorrow.” Rachel says

“Okay.” I say as the doorbell rings. “Wish me luck.” I say as I descend the stairs and unlock the door

“Hey.” Puck says

“Hey.” I say

“Can you come upstairs? I have something to show you.” I say

“Um, sure.” Puck says

Upstairs

“I’m gonna show you something and if you aren’t ready I understand just say and you can leave and that means that we’re through and know I will always love you but I want you to move on if this doesn’t work.” I say

“Q?” Puck asks as I hand him the test and he looks at it

“I’m sorry Q, I can't. I love you but I can’t.” Puck says

“I understand.” I say

“Bye Quinn.” Puck says

“Bye Puck.” I say as I begging crying and the girls comfort me

“We’ll help you pack.” Brittany says

“Thanks.” I say

No ones PoV

The girls went back to each house packing up a few things to start over and purchased plane tickets to New York City and at 8:00 they’ll be on a flight on their way to start a new life in the big city.


End file.
